tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Magnano
Metalúrgica Magnano began its activities in 1938 in the town of San Francisco in Cordoba, as a partnership between Pedro Perotti, who had designed machines (brought knowledge), and Bartolo Magnano, who was a manufacturer of chairs (provided the capital for the formation of the society). Note that the parents of the Magnano and the Perotti were brothers: the story told by Raul Perotti about the harvester was the following: "My father in 1930, he made a trawl machine in the area of Villa Trinidad, he started with a gleaner, Bartolo Magnano, who was a neighbor and a cousin of Don Pedro Perotti, went to San Francisco and set up a chair factory, called Don Pedro to make harvesters in San Francisco in 1936. After seeing the studies, the motive harvester was manufactured (only two were produced). A third partner, Teodoro Karlen (from Hersilia, Santa Fe), provided a lathe. Beginnings and first industrial stage First of all, it is dedicated to the manufacture of machineries for carpentry and agricultural implements and then automotive harvesters that carried the Magnano brand. The factory began operating in 1938, in the interwar period. Of the Fordson tractors bought by the owners, they used differential and gearbox, but not the engine because it was very small. Bartolo Magnano brought Alfredo Ricotini and Agustín Magnano as partner in the chair factory, and then Bartolo Peretti, associated with the sale, joined in. He sold the first combine harvester, on Salta and Mendoza streets, after a few years, he bought a piece of land on Corrientes street (what is now the San Isidro Athletic Club). In 1943, 50 harvesters were dedicated. The growth was important and a house of a cerealist (Mr. Castellano) was bought in San Lorenzo Street, where 100 harvesters were made annually (later, the building was taken over by a transport company). Another of the activities carried out by Magnano was that of reforms. The most sold machine was model 64, of which a total of 600 units were manufactured. The sieve was replaced by the hopper, to speed up movements. Primarily, Miretti sifters were used and then replaced by our own fabrication. The sacapajas and zarandones, at the beginning were made by Carra and later, of own Magnano manufacture. The most outstanding points of sale were Tornquist (province of Buenos Aires), Entre Ríos, Corrientes, Calefú (La Pampa) and 9 de Julio (Province of Buenos Aires). The factory employed approximately 120 employees and the total area was 5500 square meters between workshops, offices and warehouses. Machines were developed for the sugar harvest. In the province of Salta, that meant a concern for agrarian progress. Other products also manufactured by Magnano: machines for carpentry, casein dryers (cheese elements), lathes, chassis for trailers, broadcast sowing machines, side delivery rakes, grain hoppers, pasta cutters and conditioners, corn heads, sunflower heads (removable), chassis for Institec and Rastrojero, flat for F-100 (1950), sanders, steering wheels for Fiat (Old Willow), endless saws, silos granaries and trailers for trucks. It is said that former minister Domingo Cavallo was once linked to the firm. Models See also * List of Types of Agricultural Machinery References and sources External links *Magnano in Pesados Argentinos Category:Defunct companies of Argentina Category:Companies of Argentina Category:Combine harvesters Category:Companies founded in 1938 Category:Magnano Category:Combine harvester manufacturers of Argentina